


The Fix

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira hates the fighting; she's ready to run like she always does... until Bao-Dur offers a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix

She almost makes it off of the ship without making a sound. Almost.

 

As she goes down, Mira swears under her breath in Mando'a. It's not enough to grab anyone's attention, but the clatter of her hitting the ground does, and a low light comes on.

 

“I was wondering what happened to that hydrospanner,” says Bao-Dur, picking it up from Mira's feet. He offers her a hand, but she picks herself up instead, and doesn't make eye contact with the tech.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” he asks. “Or did you need something fixed that couldn't wait until morning?”

 

She pulls at her gloves. “I'm leaving,” she says.

 

“Ah,” says Bao-Dur. He sits down on a crate and begins to tweak the spanner.

 

“Why are you up? Fixing things during all your waking hours not enough for you?”

 

With a final click, the hydrospanner goes from buzzing to making a pleasant hum; Bao-Dur turns it off and slides it back into his tool kit.

 

“It's hard to sleep when something important goes missing,” he says. “I'm glad you found this.”

 

Against her better judgment, she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the wall.

 

“Why leave now?” he asks. “If it were me, I'd wait around a little and try to get a free ride to a better planet.”

 

She scoffs. “You'd never leave,” she says. “The Jedi's got you trained like a Cracian thumper.”

 

“Hm,” says Bao-Dur. “Could you hand me that sealant?”

 

Mira takes a tin from the workbench and brings it to Bao-Dur. He has her hold two rods in place as he covers them with a layer of the glue, and then they watch as it dries.

 

“I don't know how everyone else does it,” she says. “You all run around gunning people down, and then come back to the ship and do whatever like it's normal.”

 

Bao-Dur makes a slight adjustment to another couple of rods; Mira holds them in place again while he seals them.

 

“I don't think any of us feel normal,” he says. “Before the General came along, I spent my time trying to create life. But I believe that what she's doing is important. And when I do get back to the ship, I can fix things. And that keeps me... occupied.”

 

He turns to her, an unreasonable calm in his golden eyes. “I'm sure you have your own ways of dealing with the downtime.”

 

She frowns. Since she got here, she's spent her time avoiding listening to that killer droid, keeping as much distance as possible from Mandalore, and trading the occasional insult with Atton, which got stale days ago. Otherwise, all she has is her own mind, working overtime to try and figure out how she ended up here, riding and fighting with the biggest bounty in the galaxy. She hates being a target, and she hates killing. _Hates_ it. Even when they shoot first.

 

“It's too bad you're leaving,” Bao-Dur says as they secure another joint. “We're getting these done twice as fast as I ever do on my own.”

 

Mira realizes that she feels good. Not great, not on top of the world, but steady. She's done something right here, and she's standing next to a better person than she's met in a long time. It still doesn't sit well with her, the fighting, but the fixing... she can do the fixing.

 

“I guess if you need another pair of hands that badly, I can stay a little longer,” she says.

 

He nods, and a subtle smile crosses his face. “Glad to hear it.”

 

She'll have to talk to the Jedi about using a little more stealth instead of firepower... but maybe there's more here for her than she thought.

 


End file.
